worldofcarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Lukwisnie/A Secret Spy Lair
I was thinking of having a secret spy lair in the World of Cars Online. We could teleport there through the spy stores. Also, there will be a spy store there. There, we will see Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, and Mater. Like, other characters, they will say something when we click on them. However, I think the Mater there should say somethings different than the Mater in Radiator Springs, something more spy like. Simulations There should be some simulations we can run, where we can train to be a spy. We could run a track with multiple obstacles and enemies to destroy. Simply, we can press the F key to fire the weapon we have. First, there will be a series of certain tracks with certain weapons. We start out with the first simulation unlocked, and as we win different simulations, we unlock the next simulation and a weapon. After we beat all the simulations, we can do custom simulations, where we can choose a track and a weapon. Weapons As we use weapons, our weapon meter will quickly go down, but it will slowly refill, both in simulations and the real World of Cars. When we unlock weapons, we are able to use them in real spy missions, where we can destroy real lemons. The weapons should be like a part of the items you can wear, and you can buy them at the spy store. You can even choose to have no weapons. There should also be a key that you press to automatically fold in or fold out your weapon. Modes So far, I have thought of 2 modes you can do. You can do "Battle Races" or another, which I haven't thought of for a name. Battle Races In Battle Races, you are racing on a track against 3 other racers. Those 3 other racers could be Mater, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Professor Z, Grem, or Acer. You have weapons you can use to defeat your opponents. If you get hit by a weapon, you will be stopped for a moment, and maybe blow up or spin out, or just simply slow down. The first one across the finish line wins. First place gets 2079 coins, like at Twistin' Tailfin Trails or the Piston Cup race tracks. Other Mode In the other mode, you're on a race track, and on each lap, waves of cars will appear on the track. You must destroy those enemies. There should be 3 levels of enemies, and the modes are mixtures of those cars. Those level 2 lemons and level 3 lemons can use their weapons to try to destroy you. Each time you've been hit by a weapon, your life meter will go down a little. However, you can gain more life by collecting life power-ups. If the life meter empties, you finished the race. Missions There could be some missions you have to do, where Finn McMissile assigns you a mission, and you must drive around Radiator Springs and the rest of the place to try to get clues to help you solve the mystery. P.S. P.S. There should be nothing too violent for little children. Results Did you like my ideas? Yes No You can tell me if you like my idea, or if you have more ideas. You can tell me ideas for tracks, weapons, or some more thinks to have at the spy lair. Category:Blog posts Category:The World of Cars Online 2